


Dreams of The Maze

by AdventureWithYourFeetUp



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventureWithYourFeetUp/pseuds/AdventureWithYourFeetUp
Summary: 'I woke in the box. Darkness overlapped my confused thoughts that swam in and out of my brain. I felt dead. Like something was missing. All my dreams were gone. I couldn't think or feel or understand anything. I was cold, numb and I felt like I was being wasted. All I had was my perception of reality and even that I wasn't sure of. Reality isn't always what it seems to be. I needed to make myself alive again.' Katherine was the girl who dreamed big things. She wasn't clever... she was imaginative and that made her ingenious and therefore vital to WICKED. She is the girl sent up after Thomas into the glade. This is HER story.This is just a fan fiction that I have created. Yes it does use some characters from James Dashner's  Maze Runner series I just have used them in this original story line with my original characters.If you haven't read The Maze Runner books I suggest you read them as some information from them will be needed in this book. As always thank you for reading and please vote and comment on this book and share it if you like it! Thank you!- AdventureWithYourFeetUp (Cat)





	1. Prologue

I have always had a strong imagination or so most people say to me. I am able to create scenes on my mind. A frozen river, a summer meadow. A tree full or leaves, a sky full of dandelion seeds.

My imagination has always made me feel alive. It has always been my main source of goodness and happiness. It has given me riches and bounds of beauty and youth. That's what makes me ingenious. What makes me vital...

I have dreamed to be part of something. Something life changing or world moving. I've always only ever seen my bad side. I can only imagine my good side. Life is like a mirror. Your bad things are tattooed all over your front and they are all you can see as you look into the glass. Yet as you turn around, the tattoos on your back show how richly gifted and talented you are. You can never see these beautiful things because you can never look in the mirror backwards.

You have to trust other people's judgement.

Because of this I have always wanted to be part of something. I've dreamed of logic and finally being useful. 

My dreams finally came true when the Flares hit.

My dreams of The Maze.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick few Authors notes
> 
> Number 1: I'm using this if I ever have any authors notes to post I'll put them in this preface bit.
> 
> Number 2: I'm also posting this on Wattpad @adventurewithyourfeetup. It's the exact same it's just if you want to read it on Wattpad you can! Also I have other stories on there so you can follow me and read them as well!
> 
> Number 3: I'm new to this website! I'm just finding my way around so please don't hate me if things don't go the right way!!

I woke in the box. Darkness overlapped my confused thoughts that swam in and out of my brain. I felt dead. Like something was missing. All my dreams were gone. I couldn't think or feel or understand anything. I was cold, numb and I felt like I was being wasted. All I had was my perception of reality and even that I wasn't sure of. Reality isn't always what it seems to be. I needed to make myself alive again. Then a whirring noise, the sound of a motor and an engine. The clanking of cogs and wheels stirring into motion. A screaming chain yanking up the metal cage I was in. 

I started to shoot up like a rocket. Faster and faster. Quicker and quicker. It felt as if I was getting ready to shoot out the top of this tube up into the sky. I thought of myself free.... it didn't seem real.I finally came to a standstill. It had happened. 

Anything was possible now.

I heard a siren and the moaning of doors opening. A bright light blinded me and as my eyes finally adjusted I saw dozens of faces looking down at me. 

Even weirder than that they were all boys.

One of them jumped into the box with me making it shudder a little. The boy was smallish and around my height. He had cropped blonde hair and blue eyes, the kind of boy you would expect to find on the cover of an airbrushed teen magazine. Yet looks can always be deceiving.

Of course the first thing he had to do though was look me up and down then look back up at his friends and say in a puzzled voice:  
"It's a girl."


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note
> 
> Because of the prologue chapter 3 is actually going to be chapter 2 and so on and so forth. I can't do anything about it! Sorry!

Of course he had to state the obvious... That's always what is going to happen.

After the five seconds of initial confusion he offered me his hand and like anyone would; I took it. He hauled me up and the first words that I said to him were:  
"Where on Earth am I?"  
I stared into his eyes and they held no answer to me I stared up at everyone else. I realized that my had was still in his so I fiercely pulled it from him.  
I stared more intensely at the boys. I suddenly considered throwing a tantrum and stomping around a bit. It seemed to work last time I did it..... Last time? What 'last time?' A sudden squealing noise flooded my brain and I clutched my head wishing for the pain to stop. An instant later it had.

The boy had bent down to my height looking quite concerned after my sudden headache. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded and shook myself out as I stood back up.  
"Hey! You shanks!" The boy yelled "Send us down the ladder."  
All the faces shook off their bewildered looks and a few moments later a ladder made of branches was passed down into the box. I followed the boy out and as I finally stood on solid, stable ground someone said to me "Welcome to the Glade, Greenie."

I gazed around to see a meadow with a lot of wooden buildings, a farm, what looked like a small concrete hut and a forest surrounded by huge stone walls covered in ivy.

I did what seemed logical at the time....

I ran.


	4. Chapter 3

I sprinted away from the boys like a gazelle, towards the massive stone doors. I heard shouts behind me and cries of "STOP!" and "HEY!" but I ignored them. 

I knew I needed to run. To run towards those doors. If I got past those doors I would feel alive again. Fear pumped through my veins as my feet lifted off the ground. 

50 meters.

My mind was screaming at me to keep going. I tried putting on an extra burst of speed.

30 metres.

So close now. I could hear the whispers of what was beyond those doors. They encouraged me foward. I knew I was so close. So close to my freedom. I was starting to feel alive again. I knew I needed to run. Running was my life.

10 metres.

I reached out my arms almost sobbing with relief. I was about to fell whole again. The gaping crack in my heart would be filled again. I would be able to live again. The shoust were getting louder and louder now; they were panicking now, they knew I was going to make it. So did I.

Impact.

Something or rather someone tackled me from behind. I flew away from the doors. The whispering stopped. I tumbled and grappled from my freedom but I wasn't able to move. They had me pinned against the floor. I heard more footsteps. More boys come to humiliate me. My face was to the soft earth and the warm grass. I started to cry. I would never be allowed to be free again! I would be forever dead, an animal in captivity. I could never run through a meadow towards the cold brook. I would never feel the icy cold water bubbling around my ankles. 

Sudden flashes of these images flooded my mind. This only made me cry harder. More hands pinned me down now. They held my ankles my wrists and my back down. They didn't need to... I knew that I shouldn't bother running again. They would only catch me. My salty tears watered the ground know as I let all my misery, worry and fear from my mind. Hearing my sobs the boys released my limbs slightly. Only slightly. 

I heard chattering from above. I didn't bother listening. I knew that I was the converstation so I decided to wait for my fate.

After a few momments I heard the boy who had helped me up talking in my ear.

"We are gonna let you up Greenie, just promise us that you won't run and we won't grapple you. Okay?"

I nodded as best as I could and I felt my captors release me. Slowly and methodically I sat up into a ball position. I looked up and saw six boys looking at me with ranges of concern, fear, anger and confusion. The eldest looking boy whispered something to one of them and he ran off. I watched him go over to the other boys who were still standing shocked by the box. It looked like they were told to go off and do something because the crowd around my box quicly dispersed and they all went back to the fields or one of the large wooden structures. The remaining 5 boys looked at me and then one by one they sat down in a circle with me. I found it strange at how calm they were when I was still breathing heavily and the adrenaline was still rushing around my body.

The shortest one spoke up first. "Well that was something..." 

"Shut up Chuck." All of them replied not even bothering to look at him. They all stared inquisitivley at me. 

"Where am I?" I whispered, my voice still raw from crying so much.   
"Welcome to the Glade." The lanky boy who sat next to me spoke up. "I'm Thomas. I was the newest glader until you arrived... How about we all go around and introduce ourselves?"

The boys nodded and the boy next to Thomas spoke up  
"I'm Alby, Leader of the Glade."

Slowly but surely we went around the circle speaking our names and who we were. We had next to Alby, Chuck, Minho Keeper of the runners, Gally Keeper of the Builders and finally the boy who I found out to have tackled me and who helped me out of the box to be Newt Keeper of the Track-Hoes or the farmers. Minho next spoke up.

"And who are you then? If you can't remember who you are right now it should come back to you within a couple of days." Suddenly a bit of information that I had never remmbered before came to my mind.

I was Katherine. My name was Katherine.

"Katherine... My name is Katherine." 

All of the gladers seemed a little better after they knew who I was. "Well then Kat." Newt spoke up "Welcome to the Glade. I'll show you around and I'll tell you why you don't run like that again."

The boys sniggered as he said this and I did smile a little bit. Alby nodded and everyone stood up. He started giving orders. 

"Chuck, Thomas go back to whatever you were doing. Minho don't bother going back out... the doors are about to close for the night instyead come with us. We need you. Everyone else let's go and have a Gathering. We need to talk about our newest... glader. Newt you are excused from joining us."

Everyone started walking off as Newt came over and stood by me.

"Come on Kat, lets go see your new home."


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing the Maze with Newt really was something. Slowly but surely he took me around the meadow showing me all the sights that there were to see.

"That there is the Homestead. Where we sleep in Winter and where we go if we get sick." He pointed out a large building made of a mishmash of materials. It looked strong yet oddly beautiful.

"That is the bloodhouse. You can probably guess what happens in there." Animal cries could be heard from the secluded building. I was glad that I didn't have to go in there.

Newt showed me all around the glade. 

My favourite place was the gardens were the med-jacks grew medicinal herbs and flowers. Suddenly I felt something come back to me. An urge to help people and a knowledge of medicine. Yet... that wasn't what I was the best at. 

I was always a runner... a sprinter. I always felt free when I ran. I felt like I was chasing the wind and touching the sky. I felt free like a bird. I felt unstoppable.

Nothing like I felt then.

As the tour came to an end I heard another siren and an extremely loud scraping noise. Newt grinned and gestured for me to follow him. We ran towards the large concrete doors which were closing rapidly. With a large BANG they closed shut. 

"What was that?" I asked.   
"That was the door closing. They open at dawn and they close at sunset. Thank goodness they close or else at night we would be murdered by the grievers."

I nodded along with it all, accepting what was going to be my new reality. I was finally sure of what was around me.

"What's a griever?" I asked innocently. Newt shuddered and the whole world suddenly seemed darker and colder. " A griever is what we call the monsters in the Maze. I'll show you one tomorrow if we're lucky. They try to kill the runners. If your stuck for a night in the Maze... your never coming out."

Reality didn't seem as safe and happy as before. I was just glad that I wasn't a runner. Yet being a runner still seemed ideal.

Dinner was a quiet affair, with the only people being on my table being Minho, Thomas and Chuck. We sat quietly and ate together only chatting about other gladers. 

Finally I got to my hammock. I lay back staring at the starry sky thinking. My first day in the glade was over. Slowly but surely I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke early. Dawn was about to break. I seemed to be the only one that was up in the whole world. I suddenly remembered that the doors opened at dawn. I wanted to see it happening.

I started walking up to the doors when Thomas of all people came up to me.  
"Your awake early."  
"What can I say? The glade has made me a mornings person."  
We both smiled.

"So, any reason you were heading towards the doors....? Not going to run off again are you?"  
"No I just wanted to see the doors open. I also wanted.... I wanted to see a griever."  
Thomas nodded thoughtfully.  
"I can understand why. Come on I can quickly show you a griever and then we can watch the doors open."  
He gestured for me to follow him. We jogged over to the wall. It was a particularly thick patch of ivy. Thomas motioned for me to be quiet. Then very slowly he pulled back the ivy. A small window was in the side of the wall.

Suddenly a massive lump of black matter leapt out from the side of the window. It looked like a slug with robotic arms and pinsers. It moved slowly but when it wanted to speed up... it could. Every time it stopped moving spikes came out from all over its body.  
"That Kat, that is a griever. We can't hear it at the moment because they are moving away. They are going to hide and wait for the runners. Those things that come out of its body are stingers. When you get stung you die unless you get some of the antidote. If you get it in time you go through the changing and the least you know about that the better."  
I nodded along sucking up every single sliver of information. Reality was dangerous.  
"Every night the grievers creep around the Maze trying to find a way into the glade. This is the only window in the whole Maze. Every night they try to get in but when dawn comes they run. They know the runners are coming and they try to sting them in far away enough places for them to die before they can get the antidote."  
"So that's why nobody survives a night in the Maze."  
He nodded.

It was all so surreal yet I accepted it so easily. It felt so simple and effortless. It was like I had heard the story before.

"Thomas, who are the runners?"  
Thomas smiled as if he knew the question was coming.  
"The runners search the Maze, looking for a way out. Minho is the keeper of the runners. Every day they go out and map the Maze. Then they come back draw up what they can remember and then they talk together. They're very private. Look! Dawn is here. The runners will be getting ready to go!"

He ran over to the nearest door. Just outside of it was Minho and a couple of other boys. They were jumping around and talking to themselves, hyping their minds and bodies up for the day ahead.

I watched as the sun steadily rose above the wall. The siren sounded and the groaning doors opened. The boys ran quickly out whilst the doors were still opening. Some went one way and some went another. I nodded satisfied with what I had seen.

"Um... thanks for that Thomas. It was really.... cool."  
"Anytime. Come on we had better get ready for the day."

I followed him back over towards the hammock. As o got ready for the day I let my mind wander.

Reality was so much more dangerous now, but I was prepared for it.

Or so I thought....


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was extremely busy and I had writers block! I'm sorry that this is a filler chapter but I am extremly tired today after doing a whole day of studying. I'll try and get a better quality chapter out tommorow.
> 
> Another thing is that a few of the boy's names I have made up. I have taken them from my life or from other places. Therefore meaning they may not be famous inventors ect.
> 
> Thank you for understanding. :)

I had just sat down at breakfast when Chuck came and sat opposite me. He didn't even say hello he just decided to start talking. I didn't mind but he was just talking non stop about random things like pranking Gally and being a slopper and many other things. After about two minutes Newt, Thomas and a few other gladers slid down onto the table beside me. Newt nodded at me smiling and then he dug into the bacon on his plate.

"Chuck remember to eat."  
"Oh yeah! Well I mean I guess I forgot talking to you and all."  
I smirked a little at Chucks definition of 'talking' then he started eating and he was finally quiet enough for all the new gladers to introduce themeselves. There was only three of them but they were still the first few people I had met on my own.

The first boy was Lewis. He was about 16 with brown floppy hair and a very sarcastic and wild attitude. He was a builder but he was much nicer than any of the builders had sounded when Chuck told me about them. He made lots of jokes and he was laid back and kind yet when Alby or anyone in a leadership role came by he was wilder and cheeky.

The next was one of the youngest boys I had seen. His name was Joseph. He was a track - hoe and he was quite a quiet boy. He listened well but Newt whispered that he was quite loud and competitive when fights came around.

"Fights?"  
"Yeah. There usually at the newbie celebration which means there's one tonight. It's really fun especially if you want to join in but uh, not everyone does."

I suddenly realized that Newt had an English accent like me. Not many other boys had English accents like him. The boys were mainly American but a few looked Asian or African. It was nice having a bit of a variety.

The last boy was an older boy about 18. His name was Harsh. He had a few buddies wave at him at breakfast but he was quite loud and his laugh was clear and made everyone seem brighter. He was of an Indian looking face yet he sounded extremely English.

They were all talking to me in a friendly manner asking me how I slept and how good I thought the food was. They didn't mention my fast arrival into the glade and they didn't even treat me like I was different to them. I decided to finally ask them about myself.

"Lewis...."  
He looked up from his bacon.  
"How old do you think I am? What do I look like?"  
He snorted into his bacon and the other sniggered.

"Well.... I would say your um 16 and you have..... shoulder length hair that is a mix or blonde and brown. You've got grayish blue eyes and your a smallish height. Your really nice looking."

I blushed at this and I carried on eating my bacon. Slowly but surely boys started leaving their benches and they filed out to do their jobs. Soon Newt and I were the only ones left on the bench.  
"Finished Greenbean?"  
I nodded and he dumped both our plates on Frypan's counter. Then we headed out onto the 'newbie tour.'

"Today you're gonna be tested in jobs. Your gonna start with me today and the track - hoes."

Newt started me off weeding some of the potato patches whilst he did the same a little further away. Every now and again I glanced at him. He looked younger when he worked. He looked more relaxed and more happy.

After about an hour he came over to me and he nodded in approval. Then he carried on giving me small jobs until lunchtimes.

After lunch he decided to give me a big job. Harvesting crops. We needed all the food we could get so we took everything we could and left the rest to grow a little more.

At then end of the day I was aching all over and wanting food and then my bed.

"Good day Kat. You did well."

I nodded drowsily. Then I saw some figures running up slightly late to dinner. Minho was with them.

"Are those the runners?"  
Newt nodded not bothering to look up. Then one of them sat down with Minho on my table.

"Hello Greenie. So who are you? I'm Will. Runner."  
Will had brown hair in a small quiff. He looked my age and he was slightly taller than me. Suddenly I was wide awake.  
"Hi. I'm Kat."  
He nodded and I smiled. After a while Newt and Minho left to go and talk leaving me and Will alone on the bench. We talked about anything and everything and we got on well. He even walked me back to my hammock!

"G'night Kat. It's been nice talking to you."  
"And you."

He was the only one who had called me by my name.

Something told me that Will was someone who really was someone to trust.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been busy getting in the school routine again and I've just not had time. I'll try to update more but no promises! I should be able to update tommorow though. See you soon guys!  
> \- Cat

For the next few days I was up early repeating the same pattern with all the different jobs. The slicers, the baggers, the med-jacks, the cooks, the sloppers and all the other jobs. Every day was a new task. A new challenge. But my last job was going to be the most challenging of all.

I was awoken early from my room by the sun, so I got up and had a shower and then I headed down to breakfast. Just after I had finished Gally sauntered up to me. Of course I had the builders today....

Newt mouthed 'sorry' at me but then I was dragged away to where the builders were based.

"So you shank. It's your turn to be with the builders. You get to call me Captain Gally and I will be giving you your jobs today. Now Greenie, see that word over there? Bring it all over here."

I looked over to where he was pointing at. A pile of large logs was halfway across where were building. I sighed and started walking over to pick up the logs.

This was going to be a long day.

After about 5 logs I was sweating everywhere and I felt extremely drained. I needed a break.

"Gally?"

He gave me a death glare.

I rolled my eyes. "Captain Gally....?"

He looked my way and snarled "Greenie?"

"I need a break. Plus it's lunchtime...."

"No breaks for you. You've not done enough work...." He stalked off towards Frypans kitchen whilst I looked at what he had done for an entire 2 hours. One nail hammered into a plank. So much for the builders.

I carried on working as all the boys headed to lunch. As I dragged the logs I let my mind wander to tonight. Tonight it was the celebration of a new Greenie. Me. It had been postponed for ages because a boy had been stung. Eventually he didn't make it even with the grief serum which was strange since if you got it in time you would stay alive. You would just of gone through the changing.

I stopped dragging the log for a second just as Gally came running up to me.

"What the Hell are you shucking doing! Get working you piece of klunk!"

I hurried my pace as we all began to work again. My stomach growling the whole time.

Eventually, at sundown, Gally let me go just as the last of the runners came into the Glade. I sighed in relief that work was finally over and I went over and I sat in the deadheads. It was one place that not any people went and I could think in peace.

After a while just sitting with my back against a tree, I smelt food and my stomach automatically made me walk over to Frypans kitchen where I took some soup and then I sat down at my usual table.

After about two minutes Will walked over and sat down at my table. "Hey Will." I said.  
"Hey Cat."  
"Anything interesting happen in the maze today?"  
"Apart from me having cheese in my sandwich instead of ham.... no. No signs of anything."  
I chuckled.  
"I hear you had Gally today huh?" He said through a mouthful of his food.  
I nodded. "I have had the shuckiest of shuck days today."  
He laughed loudly. It was a clear sound and it made my face light up. My first true smile since I arrived in the glade.  
"I get it. Gally's a piece of klunk for everyone. Well... everyone apart from his friends."  
"And what would we call them?"  
"Klunkets?"  
With that we laughed out heads off for over 5 minutes. Every time we stopped we just had to look at each other and we would burst out laughing again. We earned dozens of weird looks from other people but who cared? We were having fun and that was all that mattered.

Eventually we finished eating and we walked off together. I knew that Newt was probably off doing some business so I decided to stay with Will for a bit. We got on really well and both of us were laughing hard.

"Shuck I just remembered!"  
"What?"  
"My celebration is tonight!"  
"Oh yeah! Celebrating the Greenie! Whoopeee!"  
I pushed him laughing.  
"Really though it's gonna be a lot of fun."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so Kat. So relax! Loosen up. I'll look after you."  
I smiled and we sat down under a tree. I put my head on his shoulder and I felt him stiffen up and then relax. I smiled slightly not looking at him. I could picture what his face looked like.

The doors closed and then slowly the sky went dark. Throughout this time we stayed in silence, watching the world go by. Once or twice we asked each other a question but silence would eventually rule again. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it was a silence of peace.

Eventually we heard shouts from the main glade and we looked at each other sighing.

"Guess it's time to go then."  
I nodded. Will pulled me up from my sitting position and off we walked together to my party.


	9. Chapter 8

We arrived just as the fire was being lit. Flaming torches lit the large pile of unused wood which was to become our bonfire. I saw Frypan and his team of cooks preparing what looked like sausages towards the fire. Gally and his 'klunkets' were hanging about talking amongst themselves. Alby and Newt seemed to be drawing out some sort of circle and the baggers seemed to be placing some benches around the circle. As soon as Newt saw me he jogged over smiling just as Chuck, Lewis and Joseph joined Will and I near the fire.

 

"Hey Cat!"

"Hey Newt."

"So how was your day with Captain Gally over there?"

I looked at him and he got his awnser almost straight away. Then Minho ran over.

"There's my favourite Princess!"

"Minho!" I cried as he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. Lewis, Chuck and Joseph all laughed and Will and Newt smiled at my struggling against Minho's strong grasp.

"Idiot." I growled and all the boys started shouts of OOOOOHHHHHHHH! and WOAHHHHHHHHH!  
Some of the other gladers came over to see what all the commotion was about.

 

"I think you need to get in the ring with him Kat." Lewis laughed. Everyone apart from Newt nodded.

 

"I don't think so! She'll be beaten to death!" Newt cried leaving all the boys laughing and making kissing noises at us as they walked away.

 

"The ring?"

"The fighting ring." Chuck replied. "The boys all have a bit of a brawl on the Greenie celebration night."

I nodded as I followed him to the ring where Gally and another boy were fighting. Gally had the boy in a headlock and he threw him to the ground without hesitation.

 

"Show off." Joseph muttered as the boy limped over to his friends.

 

"Who's next? Who wants to get in the ring and show themselves how terribly weak they are against me?"

 

Nobody spoke up. After the last boy's brief momments in the ring I wasn't suprised.

 

"How about you Greenie?" He pointed at me. "This is your celebration after all."

I stepped foward but Newt held me back.

"Don't. He just wants to try and get at you. Don't rise up to his bait, your better than it. Better than him."

 

"Ooh. Gonna let your boyfriend keep you away from me? Cos your too scared your gonna run back to him crying out for protection?"

 

I forced Newt's arm away from me and I stepped foward into the ring.

 

"Game on Greenie."


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updatiung on here! I'm more active on Wattpad seeing as I have an app for it. I'm so sorry and I'll try to remember to update on here!

Gally charges forward about to grip my waist to bring me straight to the floor. I step to the left just as he is about to reach me.

I may not have the brawn to win this, but I have the brains.

He runs forward again but not charging this time. I brace myself for impact and he starts punching me hard in the stomach.

It's so hard that I can't raise my arms to protect myself so I decide to kick him in the gut and I limp away clutching my stomach.

He smiles at me evilly and he grabs me by the hair. I'm on my knees and my arms are supporting my stomach. He punches me hard in the face multiple times. I can hear all of the leaders at the back trying to push forward to stop the fight, but Gallys. Klunkets have blocked them out of the ring.

He's had this as his plan all along....

He pushes me to the ground warming up for his next attack. Everything hurts and I can barely breathe. I'm bleeding and I feel like I can't move. I run forward and punch him swiftly in the eye but he attacks me, kicking my legs and putting me into a ball on the ground.

He kicks and punches at me, when suddenly multiple sets of limbs start doing the same. His Klunkets are helping him.

They finally stop as Alby pushes his way in and the boys are dragged back away from me. I look up and see Will and Newt and all my other friends looking at me in concern. Their faces are blurred and I can't hear anything.

Then everything goes funny and I fall back into the black.


	11. Chapter 11

"She's ready Chancellor."  
"Are you.... are you sure that she is the right variable?"  
"Of course. She will be perfect in testing them. She will trigger things we have never seen before. She will be the one who finds the answer."

I groan as I wake up. Everything is screaming in agony and my eyes are still heavy. Slowly but surely I lift them up to find myself in what looks like the homestead. I see Will's worried face looking down at me. He smiles slightly as he sees that my eyes are open.

"Hey Kitty Kat."

I try to talk back but I can't for some reason. I start to panic causing Will to lay me back down.

"Hey, hey calm down. Gally got you hard in the throat, Clint said you may not be able to talk for a while."

I tried to nod but it hurt badly.

"That reminds me... I had better tell everybody your awake. Stay here... I'll be right back."

He quickly got up and I heard the door close.

Like I could do anything but stay here...

A few seconds later he returned with Newt, Alby, Minho and the boy who was called Clint.

He quickly gave me a check up and then told me the full extent of my injuries.

"Ok.... You have a small crack in your eye bone which seems to have healed nicely. Your arm is broken but mending faster than usual. You have lots of bruising on your stomach. You've got a black eye and your back is a little bit marked up but otherwise you very lucky. Don't worry, you'll be back up on no time."

I quickly jabbed at my throat with my unbroken arm.

"Oh yeah.... Gally got you extremely hard in he throat.... you won't be able to talk for a while and if you have any trouble breathing tell us immediately. Honestly Kat, your really lucky to be out of that sort of fight with only this injury amount."

He nodded to Alby and then left the room.

"Hey Princess." Minho laughed. I gave him another death glare. He laughed and just kissed my cheek. "It's good to see you awake Kat. Truly; I was worried about you."

I smiled. At least someone cared.

"I'll say it is. Thank goodness your awake Greenbean. I was bloody worried about you!" Newt tried to find a place to hug me but in the end he decided for a hand squeeze.

Alby nodded. "I was going to ask you what happened but seeing as you can't talk we can do that later. Oh and just so you know, Gally and his cronies are in the slammer. We're still deciding on what to do with all those shuck faces."  
He then walked out of the room.

"Gally's more than a bloody shuckface." Newt mumbled to himself.

There was an awkward silence as we were all looking for something to talk about.

"How about you get some sleep Kat?" Will suggested. "Now that we know your awake we can leave you in peace."

I nodded slowly and the boys all helped to lower me down into a comfortable position.

"Sleep well." Said Newt as he left the room.  
Minho blew a kiss to me and then waved leaving only me and Will in the room.  
"Sweet dreams Kat." He smiled at me and I finally gave in to the pull of sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

As soon as I closed my eyes dreams swirled around my mind. Finally an image came up and I saw a girl who was about 7 sitting in the corner of a white room. She was hunched up with her head on her knees and she was dressed all in white.

I heard nothing but silence until I heard a door open. A man walked into the room. Immediately the girl stood up and she looked scared. The girl looked like me...

"Katherine. I hear you've been trying to escape again. How many times do we have to tell you to stop fighting us? Wicked is good remember!"

The girl spoke in a confident voice yet I could see that her fists were clenched in fear. Why was she so afraid of that man?

"No! Wicked is not good! They harm others and they won't let anyone stand in their way! I'll never quit! Never!"

"Then you had better come with me."

The man gestured and two burly looking guards roughly picked the girl up by her upper arms. She kicked and shrieked but the guards didn't flinch. They took her to what looked like an operating theater.

"Now Katherine. You will finally see that Wicked is good. We will get through to you. Put her on the table."

The guards put her face down onto a table. They let her face come off the edge and the guards held her down as the man strapped her to the table. All this time she was yelling at him and struggling to get free. Sadly I knew that it wouldn't do anything.

"Katherine. KATHERINE!"

The man tried to shout over the racket the girl was making but he couldn't be louder enough. He whacked her hard about the head. I felt a searing pain across the back of my head as if someone had hit me.

The guards rolled up the back of her shirt showing her small back. I saw a brand being lifted off some heat. I screamed knowing what was about to happen.

The girl yelled and screamed at the top of her lungs as the brand was pushed in hard to the small of her back. I felt the pain hard and fresh as if someone was branding me! I yelled in pain and started thrashing around just as the girl was doing.

Suddenly I woke up to Thomas in my face yelling at me to stop. He begged me and begged me to relax. I started sobbing and crying hard just as Newt ran in with Jeff the other med-jack.

I wouldn't let them lay me back down and all I could do was let them talk to me and stared ahead crying silently. I felt an ache in my back. I knew that girl was me. It was a memory.

I was scared. This was true terror. A full dose of plain torture. I couldn't go back to sleep. I couldn't go back to my dreams of The Maze.


	13. Chapter 12

After a while I had calmed down slightly but I was still shaking and the image was still painful in my mind. After giving me a quick check over Jeff said that I could start to use my arm again. It seemed to have healed faster than usual but I didn't mind that. It meant I could get back to living my life. Now all I needed to heal was my voice.

It was evening and Will had come up to sit with me. Newt had just left after spending all afternoon with me. Will talked about his day and what he had thought about whilst he was running.  
I paused him for a moment and then mimed writing on some paper.

"You want a pen and paper?"  
I nodded. He got up slightly confused and returned a few moments later with a few sheets of paper and a pencil.

Good now I can talk! I wrote down on the page. He smirked at me.

Will.... did you hear about what happened to me this afternoon?  
"Yeah... Jeff told me earlier. He said that nobody knew why but you started to scream and thrash about in your sleep. Nobody knows why though."  
I want to tell you why.  
"Why me? I'm not as special as anyone else!"  
Your the person I trust the most. Now shut up and don't talk or else I'll hit you.  
He meekly nodded.

I had a dream.... it wasn't any old dream though. It was a memory. I was watching it though from afar. I saw myself at Wicked and I was shouting that they were evil for killing people. A man shouted at me. Then guards took me to a punishment. They.... they branded my back with a hot iron. I was feeling all the pain that she felt so that's why I was screaming.

Will took a while to read this and when he read the branding part he stopped for a moment, completely shocked. Finally he asked; "Has this happened before?"

I shook my head. Only a few other times but they were just dreams or snippets of memories.

We sat in silence for about five minutes thinking on this when I finally asked Will to do something for me.

"Will. What does my back say? The brand I mean...."

Slowly I pulled up my top and I let him read it aloud to me.

Property of WICKED. Subject A3. Group A. Katherine. The Key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger update. By the way how are you liking the story so far? Who do you like better? Newt or Will? Maybe you like someone else! Let me know in the comments. Remember please to vote and comment! Thank you!
> 
> \- Cat (AdventureWithYourFeetUp


	14. Chapter 13

"The Key? What does that mean?"  
"I have no idea."

We all were puzzled for a few moments when I decided I wanted out. I shifted so my feet were on the floor.

Jeff put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Kat? It's only been a day since the fight and you still could be hurt.

"I'm sure. HEY! My voice is back!"  
They all chuckled.  
Will moaned sarcastically "Oh... I was enjoying the peace and quiet!"

Slowly I reached up and I stood shakily on my legs. Will hovered behind me. Just in case.

Carefully, I stepped forward. I paced around the room with the boys hovering behind me.  
"Can I go outside?" I asked suddenly.  
"Can I check you over first and then we'll see?"  
I nodded and sat on the bed and let Jeff check me over. After about 10 minutes he gave me the all clear to leave the homestead.  
"Just be careful, ok?"  
I nodded. "Thank you. For everything." With that I headed off to lunch with Will. It would be a big surprise to see me up for everyone.

It would show them that I wasn't easily defeated. (Cringeeeeeeeeee!!!! Ok back.)

As soon as we walked by the food hut, all the conversation stopped. Everyone stopped eating and stared at me. I looked down and limped over to Frypan to get some food. Everything was stiff and painful but I wouldn't let it show. I couldn't.

I sat down at my usual table when Newt came over and sat beside me. Will wasn't too far behind.

"So you free now Greenie?" Newt asked.  
"Free as I could be Newt free as I could be."  
We ate for a little while and then I piped up.  
"So what happened to Gally and the others?"  
Newt put his cutlery down. "Bloody shanks. We've locked them in the slammed until we here you shucking side of the story but the way I see it they all should be banished. They broke a main rule and they shouldn't be allowed this much bloody niceness." He frowned and went back to eating.  
"But surely that would be you getting rid of a whole working area! No more builders apart from Lewis! We would be completely shucked!"  
"Better than having you in bloody hospital again though."  
I sighed. Newt really was not going to listen to any of my reasoning.

"So what am I doing after lunch?" I asked.  
Newt looked at me. Apparently your just getting back into routine and then tomorrow we get to see if you could be a runner."  
"What? Why the shuck would they decide to do that! I would be the klunkiest runner ever!"  
"Remember when you came here? You ran so blinking fast and so blinking well even Minho had trouble catching up with ya. I only did it when I jumped for ya."  
I sighed. It looked like I was going to have to try being a runner. Although why did it seem scary even though it was what I had dreamed about doing since I could remember. (Irony.)  
It was all to do with me being ' The Key.' WICKED has really freaked me out with that.

For the rest of the afternoon I wandered around the glade trying to unstiffen my body. Sitting down for so long really didn't feel good. After a while I managed to do it and by dinner I could sprint pretty well. I was happy with my efforts. Straight after dinner I went and had a shower. I got Harsh to stand in front of the door for me.

Harsh and I hadn't really talked much but he was someone who really made me laugh even if I was in a terrible mood. He always had the wittiest thing to say.

After my shower I thanked Harsh and lay in my hammock waiting for me to go to sleep. I wasn't as worried about dreaming but it was still frightening to know that bad memories were my dreams in my sleeping moments. I thought about how long I had been in the Maze for. It seemed like forever even though it had only been a few weeks at most. The wind was cold so I curled up tightly and this was enough to make me fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

I was shaken awake by Minho just before dawn. He shook me hard and almost yelled at me: "Get up Princess Klunkhead! Time for your test!"  
I groaned and got up slowly. I put my hair up with a spare bit of rope I found. I would have to ask for some supplies from the creators.

I ran out to Minho who was waiting by a nearby tree. "Oooooook princess today I'm just testing you on your ability and then if you become a runner we'll start training. Now I hope your ready for a day of exercise! Breakfast then no breaks until lunch. Now go get fuelled up."  
He patted me on the back and then he walked over to talk to the runners who were taking his section of The Maze that day. I knew lots about what the runners did because of Minho and Will talking to me so much. Newt knew a lot as well which surprised me.

I ate some breakfast and as soon as I was done Minho was onto me. He started me off doing laps around the entire glade. Then stretches, push-ups, sit-ups and a ton of other exercises. By lunch time I was so looking forward to a break. Again I had my meal and Minho was onto me like a hawk catching a fish leaping from the water. This section of the day was harder. I was constantly running and the longer I went on the more tired I got. (No kidding!) By the end of the day after Minho finally let me go I had multiple blisters and I felt like my whole body was being ripped apart.

I collapsed with my dinner as per usual Newt and Will sat down happily with me. "Training went well today then?" Will asked. I gave him a look which only gave me some smirking. "Wow! You guys are such kind friends!" I exclaimed sarcastically.  
"Watch out Kat, you'll end up sassier than Minho!"  
Suddenly Minho waltzed in. "Did someone call my name? Did you ask for Minho the King of Sass?"  
I groaned and laid my head on the table making the boys around me crack up. Even Alby who was sitting a few tables near us smiled a little. Laughter was so rare these days that when it came it was a gift that was graciously received and shared among us all.

Again, like the day before, I collapsed into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

I woke up with the smell of breakfast the next morning. Surprisingly my body didn't ache much and the blisters were healing quickly. It seemed that before the maze I was used to lots of running. Before the maze.... Before the maze! My mind flashed back to a scene of me in what looked like a canteen eating with a strange boy. Then to me curling up in bed after being locked in again. And me sobbing at a screen with what looked like..... the glade?

I jumped as I came out of the trance and I went down to breakfast. I was one of the late people which meant I got less than most people food wise. I plonked myself down next to Chuck and Lewis.  
"Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?" I asked.  
"Well you looked like Klunk so we decided to give ya a break." Lewis replied.  
"Plus your Gathering is today so we can see what job you get. There's not really a point waking up at dawn cos you'll only be waiting around for it to start."  
I nodded and quickly ate my breakfast. The sooner I relaxed a little the better.

My brain thought otherwise. I just couldn't keep still! I went into the deadheads and climbed up and down the trees. I ran around dodging wand weaving trees; I even started punching and kicking some of them! Finally Newt came and found me and told me it was time for the gathering. I followed him to the homestead.

I sat down on a chair in the middle of a semicircle. Other chairs went around facing me sort of like a theatre. A theatre? What was that? A glimpse of a large stage and comfortable looking chairs filled my mind for a moment. Only a moment. Newt and the other keepers sat down. I realised Gally wasn't here. I was happy with that. Then Alby sat down at the gathering began.

"Listen up Shanks. Today we're sorting out what Greenie here is gonna do as her job. Greenie, get out for a bit. We'll call ya in when we're ready."  
I nodded and meekly shuffled out. I sat down outside the door and tried to put together the dreams that I had been having. Voices? The brand in my back? What did it all mean? Why was I the Key? What did WICKED want with me?

After about 10 minutes of this Frypan came out and took me back in. I sat down again and Newt looked carefully at me.  
"Well Greenie. We've come to a conclusion and you are now gonna be a......"  
I prayed in my heart to be a runner.  
"Track-hoe!" Alby cried out.  
In my heart I screamed in agony. I was never going to get out of here!  
"You start tomorrow. A few supplies like hair bands ect came up in the box today. You might want them in the field."  
I nodded slowly. I felt moisture building up behind my eyes.  
"This gathering is over." Alby said, and I ran out into the deadheads. I needed a place to cry.

I lifted my head when I heard the crumbling sound of the doors closing for the night. I knew people would be looking for me by now but I didn't move. I didn't want to show everyone how upset I was. I sniffed a bit and a minute later I heard a twig snap and a voice saying: "Oh Kitty..."  
I felt muscular arms around my shoulders and I knew at once that they belonged to Will. I sniffed into his shoulder and he slowly ran his hands through my hair. After a while he spoke up to talk.  
"Do you see that star up there?" I looked up and saw lots of stars sparkling beautifully in the skies. "It's the really bright one. You see it?"  
I nodded slightly. "In a way that star reminds me of you." I snapped my face to look at him in confusion. "Let me explain..." I snuggled against him looking up at it once again.  
"Firstly it's surrounded by lots of other stars. All of them are interesting and cool in there own way but you shine the brightest. Your the most talented one. Your the most beautiful one. That's why your the brightest. The Key star in the sky." I smiled at him. Slowly he brought his face in towards mine and our lips touched. (Much FANGIRL!) It wasn't anything like I had thought it would be. In fact it was rather beautiful and it felt right. I felt happy.

I let go and we smiled and then chuckled at each other. Suddenly I almost jumped up. "WILL! YOU'RE A GENIUS!" He looked at me puzzled.  
"You said the Key star! The Key! Don't you get it? The most talented? The one who shines the most in all of the other interesting and cool ones! The Key star! Don't you get it? I'm the Key star to WICKED! That's why I'm the Key! I have to go and tell everyone."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"It can wait. We have the rest of the days to come, besides! I just got comfy."  
I stuck my tongue out and cuddled up closer to him.  
"I like you Will."  
"I like you too Kat."

With that we both fell asleep under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: JUST COS KAT KISSWD WILL DOES NOT MEAN THAT THEY ARE NOW A COUPLE! I WILL LET YOU MAKE A CHOICE BUT IF NOBODY DOES THEN I'M GOING TI CHOOSE MYSELF! Now everyone calm down and relax. Have a biscuit and a hot drink; cuddle up under a blanket and relax a little.


	17. Chapter 16

I woke up first the next day to the sound of...... laughter? I opened my eyes to see Minho laughing himself to death near us. We had a blanket over us and Will was still against me. Well this was awkward.  
"Minho!" I hissed. "What the shuck are you doing?"  
"I wish I had a camera! I've been saying it all along! Did Will listen? No! Hahahahahahanahah!"

And that he continued doing. I gritted my teeth and said to him: "Was there a reason you came here?"  
He stopped laughing. "After last night no was able to find you.... Will was in the search party and he didn't tell anyone here. Lost in the moment I guess." I frowned and he sniggered.  
"Aaaanyways Chuck came over and gave you the blanket last night. He only came and told me where you were about 5 minutes ago..."  
Ugh.... I knew I shouldn't have run off!  
"Anything special happening today?" I asked.  
"Apart from you tearing your job and Gally's gathering.... no. Not really."  
"Gally's gathering?"  
"To see what we do with him. His kronies are back on building but the other keepers wanted to see if he should be banished or not."  
I winced at the word banished. I never meant for anyone to be harmed but yet still that was what had happened. I had cause trouble making consequences.

"I had better go.... got to go start the gathering extra early to be able to run today."  
I waved. "See ya later Sass King."  
"Bye Princess Klunkhead."

As soon as Minho had left I woke up Will.  
"Will.... get up. Come on!"  
"Morning Kitty. Sleep well?" His morning voice was hot! Did I just think that? AHAHAHAHAHAHA Nooooooo!  
"Fine thanks.... come on time to work."  
He nodded and then kissed my cheek.  
"See you later Kitty."  
Then I headed off to Frypan to get in the line early to eat.

Straight after breakfast Newt had me to work weeding the medicinal plants. I was good at this although my mind definitely had too much thinking time. I thought about Gally and how his fate was being decided all because of me. He could live or die because of me. I was the deciding factor. The key.  
Again with the key! Why was it always me who had to be he center of attention or the main star? Why couldn't I just be..... a person. Not the main part of a machine, but a person.

I was shaken awake from my trance of work and thinking by Joseph. "Are you okay?"  
I nodded and wiped my hands on my trousers. I really needed to get some more supplies.

After lunch I was back at the same job. I was mesmerised by the amount of gardening and the amount of fields and crops the gladers had.  
Well not just the gladers, but me also.

When the day was done I put in my request to the box of 'more girly supplies' which for example were:

-Girls clothes (including underwear and bras.)  
\- Shampoo, a hair brush and hair bands  
\- Girls toiletries

It was a short list but I had made it clear what I wanted.

I sat down with Newt and Will and Alby at dinner. We all made small talk about how each other's days were and silly things about the creators but when the conversation finally turned to Gally I was about to get a suprise.

"So Alby? I wasn't around today cos I had to run part of Minho's section. What happened with Gally?"  
Alby sighed and put down his cutlery. We all immediately went quiet ready to listen.  
"He's being banished.... tomorrow."  
"WHAT?" I yelled. Everyone started at me so I talked quietly. "Why would you do that! Surely he would be better on the slammer than being banished!"  
"He broke a main rule Kat!" Newt said. "And he broke you. He deserves this."

I got up from the table and put my plate on Frypans worktop ready for it to be washed. "I'm going to bed." I muttered.

I stormed off to my hammock and lay there for a while. I heard all the boys coming in and falling asleep but nobody bothered me. They just left me alone to wallow in the trouble I had made.


	18. Chapter 17

Never could I have known what this day would hold. Never would I have thought. Never. I could never have realized.

A dream is what wakened me today.  
A small snippet of something small. A memory of some sort.

'The experiments are going well Janson. All seems to be well and Katherine is finally co-operating."  
"Really Dr Hunt? You really think that I'll be able to believe your feeble attempts to lie to me. She's not behaving is she?"  
"No sir. I tried my best but......"  
"No matter. I'll sort this out. Now go back to your lab. She'll be there soon."

Then all I felt was a searing pain in my head and I heard Janson talking in my head. "I know you saw all of that Katherine. Go back to the lab. I can always increase the pain....." He laughed horrifically and I ran all the way back to the lab with my head in my hands. I ran in the door just as Dr Hunt arrived.  
"Did he hurt you?" She asked. I wiped tears away from my eyes.  
"Just get this over with. Please." She grimly nodded and the dream ended.

I woke with a start, breathing heavily and shaking slightly. Then I realized I was safe. Safe in the glade.

Slowly I went down to breakfast. I sat down alone as Harsh came and sat next to me.  
"Morning Kat! Load of supplies came up today! Looks like girl stuff. Guessed you might want it."  
I perked up at the sound of girl supplies. At least WICKED had let me have some more clothes.  
"Morning Kat!" Newt came over.  
"Morning...." I said glumly.  
"Hey.... what's the matter? Gally?"  
I nodded.  
"Don't worry.... It'll be over in a few minutes. Just you wait. Anyway! You have your job to look forward to first!"  
I smiled sarcastically and then carried on eating. Everyone ate in silence.

Newt gave me the job of harvesting crops which made me have to think. I silently thankde him for it. It meant I had to concentrate hard which made me unable to think about what was to happen later that day....

 

Finally the time had come. It was just before sunset and we all were waiting by the east door. I was near the front just behind all the keepers. Alby was standing near me 'Just in case.' Gally was finally brought out from the slammer by Newt and Minho and Alby attached a leather collar around his neck. It was a pole and I suddenly realised that he was going to be pushed into the maze. Some of the boys near the front had spears and poles with sticks in a T shape on the end. Gally was snarling at he looked slightly. Suddenly the doors started to close and the boys started to forec him in. Gally started thrashing and Alby had to push hard to force him backwards. I decided to move before him to the middle of the pole where I could help push.

"Helping them? Why would you help them? You never have! Never have you helped us! You always left us alone! Left us to suffer under their rule whilst you got the special treatment! I hate you! You deserve to be here! You hear me? YOU ARE THE WORST!"

 

I tried to block out his words. They stung and I felt like they were true. They could have been true....

 

Suddelny Gally reached foward and grabbed my hands from the pole. How had he escaped his bonds? I saw two builders smiling at me waving a knife at me. I gasped and Gally turned and flung me behind him into the maze. I screamed and ran foward but the doors were too thin to get through. I screamed and yelled and punched at the doors and then BANG! They were shut.

 

Realisation washed over me like a wave on a beach. I was in the maze. A night.

 

I was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger! I may update later but I may not! Love ya guys!


End file.
